Once Upon a Time Karasuno
by kharito
Summary: There was once a Kingdom named Karasuno. It was one of the most powerful kingdoms. But, after the death of Little Giant, black crows (the realm's protectors) undertook flight carrying his body and disappearing forever. So the New Era came. This story takes place during the Kageyama dynasty. And especially during the reign of the named Tobio The Passionate. Kagehina. So many others!
1. Chapter 1

This is a translation of my originally spanish writen fanfic 'Habia una vez Karasuno'. I hope you enjoy it and ask for more translation xP

the pairings are Kagehina. Daisuga. Asanoya. Iwaoi. Tsukkiyama. Kuroken. Bokuaka. Levyaku. Others probably xD

 _ **About Karasuno History and Some Others Old Memories**_

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Karasuno.

In the Antique Era, Karasuno had been one of the most powerful kingdoms of _The Faraway Lands_. However, after the death of Little Giant, who had lived more than what was allowed even to the Big People of the mountains, the Black Crows wich were huge creatures and the kingdom's protectors, undertook flight carrying the Little Giant's body and disappearing into the high sky forever.

And thus, the New Era came. The kingdoms were consolidated and, although it was a hard work, karasuno's people was brave and persevering, so the other kingdoms continued recognizing its existence and respecting their domains.

It was hard because, within the kingdom, tragedy struck again and again. And it happened that many tried to raise Karasuno after the death of Little Giant King and the crows' leaving. Without successful, families were replaced in power one after another, managing to maintain the integrity of the reign but never equaling the majesty of yesteryear.

All tried, from the Big People of the mountains, of which Tsukkishima family had been the birthplace of former King, until the Fallen of the Stars People commonly called Forest Dwellers, Yamaguchi family who carried the constellations written in the face. This latter was the most beloved by the Great Ravens because of its humility. It also happened to other families, whose bloodline was less high and therefore we will not mention them.

However, with the passing of the cyclus, a family came to arise with determination and force over the Karasuno's throne. It was a young family who was born at the beginning of the New Era, as if it concentrated the whole strength of the chaos to which the kingdom had survived and had emerged from the Karasuno people's purest desire. This was the Kageyama family.

Our story takes place during the umpteenth dynasty of the New Age. The Kageyama Dynasty. And especially during the reign of which is known as Tobio _The Passionate._

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

here you have the first look, i hope you like it :)

 _ **Prologue**_

Since childhood, Kageyama Tobio knew his destiny was reign, after all, his father was the Fourth King Kageyama and his mother, the Fourth Queen. When he was growing, and as he matured, was understanding how the world worked and what was the purpose of his family to hold the throne: To ascend Karasuno beyond the utopia that ever was.

Oikawa Tooru was the second son of King Kageyama III because of what, according to the rule of the firstborn, he did not take the royal name Kageyama but kept his mother's, Oikawa. Since childhood, he had instructed Tobio in the art of combat, since he was the best teacher of the Kingdom.

Due to the skills of his Master and the innate talent that Tobio possessed, he had become a prodigy in the field. However, this never interposed to his real responsibilities. Not at least until the age of twelve, when his parents took him to meet the Combat Arenas where his uncle, known as Oikawa The Beautiful, would win the title of 'King's Mace'. It was then that Tobio The Passionate met his first passion. The fight.

Adrenaline, skill, form, talent, fatigue, screams, the eyes of those who fight for all or nothing. All that left Tobio breathless, sitting on the balcony, and he knew he would not be happy behind the high walls of the palace but there in the land, tired, brandishing a sword to defend his beloved Karasuno.

Cyclus passed and when Tobio was 15 years old, a terrible event shook the reign. His parents died on their way to the Kingdom of Nekoma to formalize an alliance. Through this alliance both kingdoms would join forces and would be mutually cooperative in order to face the new threat that hovered over The Faraway Lands: Shiratorizawa's Army, which was conquering everything in their path.

The powerful Nekoma was arranging a series of alliances with other kingdoms to restrain Shiratorizawa and although the Karasuno's economic or manufacturing force were not important in comparison, its strategic location and its prestigious army were a key piece on the board. This was the motivation of Shiratorizawa's King to ordering the murder of the Kings Kageyama, before they could seal the treaty.

After this unfortunate event, Karasuno had a difficult period where its fate depended on two choices: To give oneself up to Shiratorizawa peacefully, who longed to possess it, or resume negotiations to ally with Nekoma, even when the enemy threatened to destroy the kingdom if they continued. Oikawa had to take the post of interim governor, while carrying out the arrangements for the ascend to power of Tobio Kageyama , but he was not empowered to make such a momentous decision and had to wait for the coronation of Tobio, who would take the final decision.

However, Tobio had slightly different aspirations. He wanted revenge for the death of his parents, that's why to become a King would be nothing more than an obstacle, since the heavy chain of duty to his people would prevent him from freely pursue their goal of killing the Shiratorizawa's King with his own hands.

So it happened that, at the age of 15, Tobio decided in his heart to renounce the throne. It was his uncle Oikawa to who Tobio consulted for advice and support to proceed. Oikawa gladly accepted sit on the throne of Karasuno to replace the legitimate heir, but the counselors and the people would not be happy with this arrangement because Tobio chased selfish interests. In addition, it did not feel right that the throne were unlawfully ceded now that Karasuno was unstable and threatened.

For this reason, Oikawa and Tobio should analyze the situation very well, before come up with the solution: If Tobio legitimately became 'King's Mace', then he could give up being the heir and could entering the Army with this important and convenient for his interests position.

Anyone could aspire to become the 'King's Mace' as each certain cyclus a great event was carried out and whose greatest achiever was christened with the title of 'Mace'. And now, with the coronation approaching, a new 'Mace' would be proclaimed. So what Tobio should do, was to go undercover to the competition and resulting the one only victorious, everyone would realize that he was born to fight for Karasuno with his own hands, then confidently accept Oikawa as legit King.

In the realm of Karasuno there was a region called Atatakai. And there, a small village called Mijikai was established. They were agricultural and craft lands where life was quieter compared to Hade, the neighboring town, or the region of Atama where it was Nigiyaka, the heart of Karasuno, place of the Royal Castle, the Bell Tower and the Sacred Nest.

In Mijikai, there was an unnoticed family of New Age, as young as Kageyama Family. It was said that his lineage came from nomads of the mountains that once lived in the region of Takai, however, other records were lost in time. This was the Hinata Family, from which a young Shouyo came, who was the last male descendant.

Shouyo Hinata was a common plebeian who, since childhood, his mother had told him bedtime stories about the amazing feats of King Little Gigant, his friends the Black Crows and how they had joined all the people to form the Kingdom of Karasuno . Since then, in his heart, he had lodged a strong desire to serve the crown to revive the wonderful time of Karasuno, in which his hero ruled, and create his own legendary adventures.

For this and since his child's mind began to mature, he had decided to become the best fighter of the reign. And so, his heart yearned for the title of 'King's Mace'.

Thanks to the crows and for luck, there was this law which stated that any inhabitant of Karasuno could aspire to become the 'Mace'. And the coronation of King Kageyama V being next , would take place the big event for which Hinata had been preparing for years. He would not hesitate to participate, he would fight anyone, vanquish all of them and proudly would become the 'King's Mace'.

To be continued...


End file.
